La niña frente
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sakura acepta que es "La niña frente". Regalo de Navidad para Lulufma te quiero :)


**La niña frente**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sakura acepta que es "La niña frente".

* * *

 **PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR ESTA U OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS. SI VEN ALGUNA EN OTRO SITIO QUE NO ESTÉ A MI NOMBRE, AVISARME Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

 _Lulu Feliz Navidad corazona c:_

* * *

Haruno Sakura siempre había resaltado entre sus compañeros de clase. Era muy bonita, llevaba el cabello largo con una cinta roja y era envidiada por sus hermosos ojos verdes tan brillantes que podrían confundirse con diamantes.

Pues, ella era un diamante en bruto entre todos esos niños. Era lista, responsable y siempre acataba todas las órdenes sin bufar.

Y aún así, la pequeña Haruno era motivo principal de burla entre sus compañeros. Porque a pesar de tener bonitos ojos y una agradable sonrisa, su color de cabello (rosa, para ser claro) y su frente eran los "grandes defectos" que la torturaban día y noche.

 _Los niños son inocentes, pero también son los seres más crueles cuando tienen conciencia de ello y, la verdad, no les importa herir sentimientos porque ellos se sienten bien haciéndolo._

Y Sakura estaba harta de su curso de primer grado por lo que le pidió a su madre que la cambiara a otra escuela, ya no quería sufrir los empujones y las burlas por su gran frente y su cabello rosa chicle, también por ser la preferida de las señoritas y entre los adultos.

Mebuki, desesperada por el sufrimiento de su pequeño retoño, cumplió el único capricho que le había hecho a lo largo de toda su pequeña existencia y la cambió de escuela. Ahora, Sakura deseaba que esta vez sus compañeros no la trataran mal.

En su primer día, Sakura entró tímida tras el maestro pues justo en ese curso, el maestro de las primeras enseñanzas de la vida era un hombre de aspecto misterioso pero ojitos felices y agradables, según Sakura.

Le tomó de la tela del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba y tiró llamando su atención. Él la miró curiosamente y vio como ella temblaba y le rogaba con la mirada que no la dejara sola en ese momento. Kakashi sólo sonrió tras ese estorboso barbijo y le acarició el cabello rosa. Con sus pacíficos y solitarios ojos le transmitió el sentimiento de entendimiento y apoyo que ella necesitaba.

Kakashi se había convertido en una persona demasiado importante para su vida desde aquel momento.

El peli-plata aplaudió llamando la atención de los pequeños y gritones revoltosos haciendo que todas esas miraditas curiosas se fruncieran ante su despreocupado maestro.

El primero en hablar y gritar señalando a Kakashi fue el pequeño rubio de cara chistosa, Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡MAESTRO! ¡LLEGÓ TARDE OTRA VEZ! — se quejó el pequeño de seis años. Los demás niños asintieron dándole la razón a Uzumaki y empezaron a murmurar y cuchichear entre ellos.

— Perdón, perdón — se disculpó sonriente ante sus animosos niños y miró hacia su costado encontrándose con nada. Giró un poco más la cabeza para ver que la niña se escondía tras sus piernas y asomaba solo la mitad de su cabeza. Sonrió divertido —. Miren niños, les traigo una nueva compañera — sonrió intentando moverse, pero ella se aferró a él —: Vamos Sakura, ellos no muerden… Inuzuka y Uzumaki puede que un poco, pero estos revoltosos son niños buenos…

— ¡Maestro! — se quejaron todos los niños molestos. Kakashi rió y eso logró que Sakura se relajara un poco, saliendo detrás de él pero sin soltar la tela de su pantalón.

Las miradas recayeron en ella, poniéndola nerviosa y sonrojándola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano del adulto se apoyó de nuevo en su cabeza.

— Sean amigables con Sakura, eh…

— ¡Si, maestro! — exclamaron entusiasmados al ver a su nueva compañera y como por arte de magia, todos los niños la rodearon y le tomaron de la mano y le tocaron el cabello, le ofrecieron muñecos, golosinas y amistad, todos querían ser sus amigos y querían conocerla.

— ¡Sakura seamos amigos! — gritó Naruto animadamente tomando su mano con fuerza y Sakura creyó que lloraría porque sabía que había encontrado a un futuro mejor amigo y que compartiría muchas aventuras con él, toda una vida con él.

— Sonríe fea — dijo un niño que sonreía de manera extraña y Sakura lo miró extrañada ya que su tono de voz había sido muy amigable, y le ofrecía su mano para que la tomara. Pero una rubia le dio una palmada a esa mano, mirándolo enojada y éste se rascó el cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No le digas eso Sai tonto— se molestó y miró apenada a Sakura tomando su mano con suavidad —: Perdona Sakura… Sai tonto no lo hace de malo, a todas nos dice por igual… es buen chico…

— La belleza es subjetiva — dijo Sai levantando el dedito índice, muchos lo miraron de forma extraña porque no comprendían lo que decía. Sakura le sonrió entendiendo la palabra difícil que había dicho para los demás.

— Sai tonto ¿Qué es "subjetiva"? — preguntó un curioso Naruto mientras que otros niños se acercaron para saber también que quería decir y mientras Sai explicaba que quería decir y sólo logró confundirlos más y más.

— Sakura tu cabello es como la flor de cerezo y combina con tu nombre, puedo ver a la llama de la juventud en tus hermosos ojos co-

— Basta Lee, eres pesado — se quejó una castaña de rodetes y tomó la mano de Sakura —: Hola Sakura, soy Tenten… espero que podamos ser amigas — sonrió amablemente, Sakura asintió.

Otra niña se acercó con timidez, tenía ojos opalinos y el cabello corto de un color azul oscuro, se presentó como Hinata junto con otro niño de ojos similares, pero el cabello castaño y largo, su nombre era Neji. Ellos dos venían de la mano. Ino – la niña que había regañado a Sai – le explicó que ellos eran primos y que siempre estaban juntos porque, según le había comentado Neji, su deber era proteger a la pequeña Hinata en todo momento.

— Shikamaru es algo vago, pero es bueno — señaló Ino al niño que compartía mesa con uno que llevaba capucha y anteojos, y observaba fijamente un libro de insectos y con otro niño robusto que no dejaba de comer la frituras —: Ellos son Shino y Chouji — señaló a ambos niños que asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron con lo suyo.

Sakura se sentía acalorada por el gran recibimiento, Kakashi había dejado que los niños ese día tuvieran libre para integrar a la nueva niña, después de todo, sabía por lo que le había pasado a Sakura por una charla que había tenido con sus padres.

Siendo una niña tan buena y amigable, no entendía qué podría haberla convertido en motivo de burlas.

— Sakura, Sakura — llamó un niño de cabellos casi blancos, levantando y moviendo su mano como si fuera una bandera —: Oi, por aquí Ino —. Su actitud era similar a la de Naruto, sólo que un poco más achispado y avivado ante las situaciones, Naruto seguía siendo inocente (como debía ser para niños de esa edad) con algunas cosas.

— Suigetsu ya vamos — dijo la rubia tirando de la mano de Sakura que, a la vez, ésta seguía sosteniendo la de Naruto y fueron los tres hacia donde estaban cuatro niños más.

— Sakura un gusto conocerte — sonrió el niño de dientes afilados —: Eres muy bonita y me gusta tu cabello… — fijó su mirada en el cabello de la pelirrosa.

— ¿E-en serio? — no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Él asintió efusivamente mientras corría a Naruto de su lado y se colgaba del cuello de la niña sin lastimarla. Ésta lo miró sorprendida por el exceso de confianza y observó curiosa al molesto rubio que iba a replicar por apartarlos, pero Suigetsu lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazó a él también.

— Si, me gusta el rosado en tu cabello… — volvió a sonreír.

— Sakura — llamó Ino y ella la miró, estaba junto a un niño de cabello naranja que parecía entretenido acariciando a la mascota del curso, un pequeño hamster color gris de nombre Mino —: Él es Juugo… le gustan los animales…

— Ho-hola Juugo — saludó Sakura. El pelinaranja le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó con el pequeño animalito, ofreciéndoselo. Ella lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo observó, el pequeñín movía sus bigotes al levantar la cabeza y olfatear a su nueva dueña.

— Sakura ¿me ayudarás a cuidar de Mino? — preguntó amigablemente el niño y ella, con un brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos, asintió efusivamente y le entregó el animalito de vuelta para que no se le cayera.

— Ella es Karin — dijo Ino trayendo de la mano a una niña de cabello corto rojizo y anteojos. La niña le sonrió.

— Hola Sakura… veo que ahora no seré la única de cabello raro — señalándole su cabello. Sakura entendió que no era la única que sufría algo como eso.

— No eres la única Karin… Gaara también tiene el cabello así — replicó Ino señalando al un niño de cabellos rojos y ojos verde agua el cual hablaba con Naruto sobre el libro que había leído.

— Espero llevarme bien contigo — sonrió Karin. Sakura asintió feliz.

— Mmm… ¿Quién falta?

— Sasuke — Karin señaló hacia donde estaba un niño de cabellos negros y mirada antipática. Sakura lo observó algo temerosa, esa mirada era como la de sus compañeros en la otra escuela. Ella no quería juzgar, pero ya conocía ese tipo de personas indiferentes y nada amistosas.

— Él es algo… — Ino movió las manos tratando de explicar algo que Karin facilitó.

— Sasuke odia el contacto con los demás niños… no le gusta que se les acerquen porque sí, si no es con una razón… se aparta siempre, pero no es malo… — aclaró la niña.

— Oh — articuló Sakura.

Ese día había sido emocionante, había hecho nuevos amigos en tan sólo un día. Jugó con Ino y las demás niñas a las muñecas y con Naruto y los niños jugaron a las escondidas. El único que nunca se integró a ninguna de las actividades había sido Sasuke quien parecía concentrado en lo que leía o pintaba.

A Sakura le llamaba la atención a pesar de temerle, pues, se mostraba inofensivo y le daba pena que se sintiera solo. Quizás necesitaba un empujoncito para integrarse, como Kakashi le había dado a ella.

Así que ese día se había propuesto acercarse al niño y jugar con él. Y cuando lo vio en la entrada, se emocionó y giró hacia su mamá.

— Nos vemos, mamá — gritó tomando ambas tiras de su mochila cuando soltó la mano de su madre.

— Parece que te gusta este lugar ¿eh? — la niña asintió efusivamente y recibió el beso en su frente por parte de su madre —: Me alegra… diviértete — sonrió. Sakura salió corriendo encontrándose, al entrar, con todos sus compañeros quienes la saludaron efusivamente y empezaron a planear que jugarían en el receso de las clases.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — preguntó tímidamente. Sasuke la miró arqueando una ceja y algo sorprendido por haberle hablado, pues ella nunca se le había acercado y hasta lo había ignorado desde que entró a su clase.

No le habló, sólo se hizo a un lado y le dejó el espacio para que se sentara. Ella se sentó y sacó sus cosas para la clase, en silencio.

Kakashi empezó la clase explicando los lados que había en un triángulo y en un cuadrado, luego habló de los números. Ella sabía contar hasta cien, aunque algunos sabían menos de la mitad, pero estaba bien porque eso era lo que ellos debían aprender.

— ¿Alguien sabe contar hasta cincuenta? — preguntó el maestro. Sakura levantó la mano —: Sakura ¿Hasta que número sabes contar?

— Hasta el cien — sonrió. Sasuke la observó algo curioso. No porque fuera machista, pero siempre creyó que las niñas eran tontas y que sólo sabían jugar a las muñecas y esas boberías de niñas.

— Qué bien — aplaudió Kakashi y siguió con la clase.

Ya en el recreo, Sakura intentó acercarse a Sasuke. Algo que no sabía era que Sasuke odiaba que se le acercaran cuando estaba por comer o lo estuviera haciendo.

— Sasuke yo… — empezó a hablar tímidamente. La cara de Sasuke había cambiado radicalmente, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y lucía molesto. Karin apareció de la nada y la sacó de allí velozmente.

— Tonta… a Sasuke no le gusta que lo molesten cuando come — dijo arrastrándola de la mano. Sakura miró hacia donde había quedado el niño quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y comiendo su emparedado.

Ese día no fue el día.

Ni tampoco lo fueron los siguientes.

Aunque ella siempre fue amable con él a pesar de que él fuera indiferente a sus acciones.

Ella no se rindió, siguió insistiendo aunque dándole su espacio porque sabía que a él no le gustaban tanto las atenciones.

Todo iba bien, era un mundo de ensueño…

Pero, un día, su peor pesadilla apareció…

— Ella es Hanako… sean buenos con ella — todos los niños se acercaron a la niña menos algunos porque no les gustaba el revuelo, pero el caso de Sakura era diferente. Ella no quería a esa niña, ella le había hecho llorar muchas veces diciéndole cosas feas y dolorosas.

Intentó por todos los medios no quedarse a solas con esa niña, lográndolo ese primer día. Pero al siguiente día, la niña la arribó sola.

— Hola Sakura… tanto tiempo…

— Hola Hanako — saludó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

— Na-nada — intentó que su sonrisa no la delatara. Estaban en el receso y ese día, Ino no había ido y Karin estaba en el baño.

— Parece que tienes amigos… eso es bueno… — sonrió, Sakura le correspondió —. Pero sabes que sigues siendo la misma rarita de siempre… con tu pelo color chicle ¿Por qué te lo cortaste? Sigue haciendo tu frente grande…

Sakura la quedó mirando, otra vez, volvían a lo mismo. Suspiró y quiso ignorar eso, pero la niña se le puso en el camino y la hizo retroceder.

— Sakura… tú no deberías tener amigos, eres fea y rara… — rió y la miró con burla —. Me parece que en el tiempo que te fuiste, tu frente creció más…

— ¿Por qué me molestas? ¿Qué te hice? — preguntó un poco molesta.

— Es que eres frentona y por eso me gusta molestarte — sonrió. Sakura quería llorar, sus ojos estaban acuosos ya —. Eres la niña frente…

— Déjame en paz — e intentó pasar, pero la otra niña la tomó del brazo y entre forcejeo y forcejeo, Sakura la empujó y la hizo caer sentada al suelo. Ella intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero la chica se levantó y se puso a llorar —. Hanako perdón…

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — Kakashi apareció ante el chillido y miró a las niñas. Sakura le pedía perdón una y otra vez mientras que la otra niña lloraba.

— Sakura me empujó… lo hizo a propósito — la señaló mientras seguía llorando. A Sakura casi se le salen los ojos de la cara al oír tal mentira y miró espantada a su maestro quien miró a Sakura fijamente.

— Yo… maestro… yo… — quiso decir algo, pero la otra niña demandó atención del mayor tironeando de su ropa. Sakura quiso llorar, esa niña la siguió culpando de cosas que no había dicho.

— Sakura… no debes hacer eso… — el regaño no sonó como tal, pero aún así fue un regaño por algo que no hizo a propósito. Kakashi tomó a la niña de la mano para llevarla a enfermería por si tenía algún raspón. Ésta volteó y le sacó la lengua a Sakura con burla.

— Es injusto — susurró bajito y se mantuvo sentada en un rincón apartado en el patio, fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

…

Todos los niños y Kakashi gritaban el nombre de Sakura por todas partes pues ella no había vuelto del receso y a Kakashi casi le agarra un infarto al ver que le faltaba un niño. Los compañeritos de Sakura estaban asustados y uno que otro lloraba.

A ella le puso más triste, pero no quiso ir con ellos…

— Hey — una voz que casi no reconocía intentó llamarla, pero ella no le dio importancia —. Hey, te estoy hablando niña frente…

Sakura se clavó sus pequeñas uñitas en los antebrazos al oír eso. Se refugió entre sus rodillas, abrazándose y haciéndose pequeña. No quería volver y que la vieran llorando. Supo que la felicidad no era duradera y que a ella parecía dispuesta a hacerla infeliz. Quizás era exagerado, pero era niña y no podía pensar de la misma manera que un adulto.

— Hey… molestia, no llores — le dijo aquella suave voz. Una pequeña manito se posó en su cabeza —. Las niñas bonitas no deben llorar…

Levantó la cabeza lentamente hacia el interlocutor y se encontró con el pequeño pelinegro, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ella lo miró confundida, sorprendida y, a la vez, curiosa por saber qué hacía allí. Se pasó el antebrazo por los ojos, barriendo las lágrimas y lo miró fijamente. Sasuke se incomodó, pero se mantuvo indiferente o tratando de parecerlo.

— Te andan buscando… tienes a todos preocupados… — ella lo siguió mirando y éste largó un suspiro —. Yo sé lo que pasó… esa niña es una tonta… no le hagas caso…

— Pero el maestro se enojó conmigo — las lágrimas se volvieron a formar en sus lagrimales. Sasuke se acuclilló a su altura y le corrió el flequillo de la frente.

— Kakashi está que se muere por encontrarte… si quieres, yo puedo decirle que pasó…

— ¿Harías eso por mí? — preguntó suavemente. Sasuke le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Las lágrimas se acumularon más y Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello.

— Oi… molesta, suéltame — se quejó. La niña lo soltó rápidamente con un pequeño sonrojo, sonrojo que Sasuke también poseía e intentaba disimular.

— Lo-lo siento Sasuke…

— Ya — corrió la cara cuando sintió la mirada penosa de la pelirrosa —. Vamos o Kakashi se va a desmayar en cualquier momento… — poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Sakura, ella la tomó agradecida y emprendieron marcha.

— Gracias Sasuke… — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él le devolvió.

…

— ¡SAKURA! ¡POR DIOS! — gritó Kakashi cuando la vio aparecer de la mano de Sasuke. Se aproximó a ellos y la tomó por los hombros cuando se arrodilló a su altura y la miró de lado a lado, fijándose de que estuviera entera y no le hubiera pasado nada o faltara nada. Fue un alivio al ver que estaba todo bien con ella —. Que susto me diste pequeña — dijo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello —. Sasuke eres un muy buen compañero… — el niño se encogió de hombros.

— Perdón maestro… lo preocupé — se apenó Sakura.

— No pasa nada Sakura, lo importante es que estás bien — y giró su cabeza hacia atrás —. ¡Niños! ¡Sakura está aquí!

Todos los niños aparecieron como rayos y se pusieron alrededor de la niña mirándola y abrazándola, acariciándole el cabello y atosigándola de preguntas sobre si estaba bien o si le había pasado algo, dónde estaba y si tuvo miedo.

— Ya les dijo que está bien — masculló Sasuke apartándolos a todos y poniéndose al lado de la pequeña Sakura. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, luego empezaron a llenarlo de preguntas y a agradecerle por encontrar a Sakura, apenándolo.

— Sakura — la llamó Kakashi cuando se vio desligada de sus locos compañeros que ahora ahogaban en preguntas a Sasuke y éste no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Si, Kakashi?

— Sasuke me dijo lo que pasó… yo sé que no lo hiciste a propósito… no quise que sonara a regaño, pero hay que simular — le guiñó un ojo y Sakura sonrió en respuesta a eso.

Sakura aceptó algo ese día… jamás dejaría de ser _la niña frente_ , la de pelo color chicle, la sabelotodo y la rarita. Pero ahora, a pesar de tener esos defectos, tenía amigos y uno de esos era Uchiha Sasuke, el niño solitario que ahora pudo afianzar lazos con sus compañeros de clase.

 _«Ahora todo será para mejor… ¿eh, Sasuke?»_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, lo sé, he tenido mejores, pero bueno, esto salió xD_

 _Naaaa, me gustó escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Lulufma, no será el NejiSaku que te debo pero espero que esto te haya gustado, es mi presente de Navidad y espero que pases unas hermosas fiestas con tu familiares y seres queridos. Abrazos y te quiero loca :D_

 _Adiós!_

 _Y no olviden…_

 _ **~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

 _Bye!_


End file.
